Captain America Misty Knight/Bridgetterocks
Blaster - 60 Command Points ** Tactician - 75 Command Points |organization = Heroes for Hire, The Defenders, Lady Liberators |health = 2 |health# = 115 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 117 |attack = 4 |attack# = 29 |defense = 2 |defense# = 23 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 31 |evasion = 2 |evasion# = 23 |effects = * * * |bio = Police officer Mercedes "Misty" Knight, a strong woman with a strong sense of justice, lost her arm while in the line of duty. Her heroism was noticed by Tony Stark who arranged to replace her arm with a weaponized prosthetic. Facing a desk job when she returned to the force, she formed Nightwing Restorations, a private investigation company with Colleen Wing. Misty took the job s that most would avoid, often teaming up with Iron Fist and Luke Cage, and eventually running Heroes for Hire. |gender = f |metal = y }} (3 rounds) |name2 = Sugar and Spice |stamina2 = ?% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 4 |cooldown2 = 1 Round |hitcrit2 = 94% / 22% |type2 = Ranged Gun |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name3a = Captain Misty |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |cooldown3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |effects3a = |name3b = Inspiring Leadership |stamina3b = 15% |target3b = All Allies |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = n/a |cooldown3b = 2 rounds |type3b = Buff |effects3b = |name3c = Hit the Streets |stamina3c = ?% |target3c = All Enemies |hits3c = 3 |hitcrit3c = 91% / 10% |cooldown3c = n/a |type3c = Ranged Explosion Tech |effects3c = |name3d = Killer Driller |stamina3d = ?% |target3d = One Enemy |hits3d = n/a |hitcrit3d = 100% |cooldown3d = 1 Round |type3d = Debuff Tech |effects3d = |name4 = Shut Yo' Mouth! |stamina4 = ?% |hitcrit4 = 91% / 141% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 1 |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |type4 = Melee Unarmed |effects4 = }} Team Up Bonuses Quake has the following Team-Up Bonuses: *'Alias-Less:' Heroes who go by their first and last name *'Back and Forth:' Iron Fist and Misty Knight *'Bail Bonds:' Daredevil and Misty Knight *'Big Guns:' Heroes with Big Guns *'Big Mouth:' Heroes that like to mouth off *'Daughters Of The Dragon:' Colleen Wing and Misty Knight *'Defenders:' Members of The Defenders *'Flirt:' Heroes who are known to be flirtatious *'Fully Armed:' Heroes with an arsenal of weapons *'Good Knight:' Heroes with Knight in their names *'Heroes for Hire:' Heroes who are member of Heroes for Hire *'Martial Arts Masters:' Heroes who are known to be proficient with martial arts *'Marvelous Roommates:' Misty Knight and Phoenix *'Passing the Torch:' Heroes that took on another Hero's mantle *'Pro-Precog:' Characters for Precognitive Justice *'Rearmed:' Hero who worked on Misty Knight's cybernetic arm *'Serve and Protect:' Heroes that have been police officers *'Shield Bearers:' Heroes who have been Captain America *'Street Level:' Heroes who fight in the street *'Suffragettes:' Heroes who are current or former members of the Lady Liberators *'Tiny Transistors:' Cybernetic heroes Gallery Misty Knight Icon 2.png|Second Small Icon Misty Knight Icon Large 2.png|Second Large Icon Category:Female Category:Marvel Category:Alternate Uniforms Category:Heroes Category:Blasters Category:Tacticians Category:Heroes for Hire Category:Lady Liberators Category:Defenders